What Could Have Been
by MagicalMemories
Summary: Visit Claire's, Micheal's, Eve's, and Shane's minds after Claire and Shane's first kiss. Instead of what was, it's what could have been. Warning:OOC a bit!
1. Claire: One kiss was all it took

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Morganville Vampire series.**

**A/N(1): **When I was reading the first book I thought that Claire and Micheal'd end up together but I guess there was the surprise for me. I'd still like to see Claire and Micheal together so I decided to write this. This will be a short story from all the Glass House's tenants points of view.

**A/N(2):** I hope you enjoy...

Title: _What Could Have Been._

Chapter One: _One Kiss Was All It Took_.

_Claire Danvers' Point Of View:_

It was over before I wanted it to be over. The warmth of his breath left my face and I felt cold as he let his arms fall by his side. The only emotion on his face was simple to read.

Regret.

He really was as stupid as they had said. Why do something -something you weren't pushed to do- and then stand there like a lost child, looking guilty, regretting what the other might have thought was right.

It was like he was afraid now, as if someone had seen us kiss. I was sure no one had, well except for one...

If he really wanted it -like it sometimes showed on his face- then you'd think he'd fight for it or something. Like he usually fought for other things -ones that I hate to admit were small things, like who gets to call dibz on the bathroom in the morning. But when it came to the harder stuff, he whimped out. I only knew one term that suited him perfectly as the guy I saw him as.

Coward.

Sometimes it mightn't have looked like he was a coward, like the tie he 'saved' Eve from Brandon ( one of the vampires) but in my eyes it looked sort of stupid. Eve could have run up the steps and through the door, into the house where Brandon wouldn't have been able to touch her. Well, it was just Shane trying to take the role of the hero. He should have thought about the fact that he could have gotten injured, fighting a vampire ( who had inhuman speed, and was very strong). Well it might have taught him a lesson about being all heroic.

"Dammit! I shouldn't have done that." Shane's voice brought me back from my train of thought.

"So why did you do it?" My eyes widened when I heard the other voice, not Shane's, and I looked around Shane's big frame at the door of my new room. There, wearing nothing but sweat pants, stood Micheal, definitely looking like an angel with the sight of his tanned skin and tossled hair. His voice sounded very cold.

Shane's eyes had practically popped out of his sockets.

"Dude, I didn't plan on doing it, just a spur of the moment. You could practically say I didn't want to."

That brought tears to my eyes. But not ones of sadness or rejection, but ones of anger. Shane then realised what he had said and turned to look at me. His face, once again, held the emotion of regret.

"Don't you ever do it again. Don't even look at her after what you just said." Micheal's eyes showed complete anger. And it didn't seem to be anger at the fact that his best friend/roommate had just been kissing with the new and underaged roommate. Why was kissing so wrong with the authorities? It's not like we did anything bad...

But it felt so nice that he was standing up for me. Especially at a time that I wouldn't have trusted myself to speak, afraid at the thought of my voice breaking.

Shane ignored Micheal and proceeded to take my hands in his and try to nudge my chin up so he could look me in the eye.

Not gonna happen!

I quickly shook my hands out of his big, warm ones. I'd miss it but I wouldn't regret it if he kept saying that it was all a mistake.

"Get out of my room." When I spoke, I had managed to keep my voice under control but I could feel it slowly breaking and I knew that I had to count on Micheal to do the pushing and antagonizing.

"Claire, don't do this! I didn't mean what I said and-"

"And you obviously didn't mean the kiss!" Micheal's voice was even more colder than before. He looked like he was a volcano, on the verge of exploding.

"Dude! Can you just butt out of this!?" Shane was also showing signs of anger.

"I'm not a 'dude' to you anymore. And as for butting out, well you can butt your way out of this house!"

I gasped. Was Micheal that serious about the trouble I might (did) cause over being underaged and giving the wrong impression? Shane looked stunned, his mouth hanging open just like mine and even though he had turned around to face Micheal I could still see the look on his face.

It screamed out betrayal.

As I thought this situation through, it seemed more clearer that Shane had lost Micheal as a friend. It made me feel guitly seeing as I was the one who had lead the two to this fight. Then I remembered Shane's sister, Lyssa, who he had lost in a fire. His mother was added onto the list later on.

It really was hard on Shane. He had now lost a third person close to him. And his life wasn't gonna be ending soon, as I would like to think.

"Are you serious? No, you've got to be kidding me!" I new that if I weren't here he might have said 'Over her?!'. He still looked shocked.

But Micheal looked serious. I was worried about that. I had seen a movie once where two best friends fought because they both liked this guy who broke both their hearts in the end. In the end their friendship was worthless, nothing to piece back together.

The exact same situation between Shane and Micheal. But couldn't Micheal just forget what he had seen? To save his friendship with Shane?

Heck, I would have moved out if it meant that they'd stay friends.

Nothing was worth wrecking your friendship over. _Nothing._


	2. Micheal: Last Resort

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Morganville Vamipre series. Rachel Caine does.**

**A/N(1):** I'm glad that ye liked the first chapter. So just stick around for the rest of the story.

**A/N(2): **Oh, by the way, I was planning 9-13 chapters for this FF, but if I make it shorter then I'll most likely do a sequel.

A/N(3): Oh, yeah, there might (must) be spelling mistakes.

Title: _What Could Have Been_

Chapter Two: _Last Resort:_

_Micheal Glass' Point Of View._

"Are you serious? No, you've got to be kidding me!" Shane was hopeless. It pained me to do this but I was too protective of Claire, especially when Shane could easily break her heart. And it was the jealousy behind the steering wheel in the picture. Shane got to kiss her, touch her in a special way, but he messed it up by saying that he shouldn't have done it.

I had planned on slipping away quietly after making sure that the kiss wouldn't lead to more mischief. But as soon as I had heard his words, I went mental, though not quite showing it. But cold most definitely.

Claire's mouth was agape. She looked so stunned. As did Shane, but he should have known that I would have done anything in order to keep the peace with the towns authorities. I didn't need their bullshit on top of my personal problems.

"Don't fight, you two. It was a mistake, end of story." Claire pulled her hand through her hair, frustrated. I knew she was hurt by Shane's/A-hole's words. I could see it on her face. She was 'open book' sometimes.

"Claire, he hurt you!" Now my last resort was stating the very obvious. I couldn't have Shane in the house when he could easily make Claire fall for him again. Claire was such an open book! Everytime we sat down for dinner, I saw her eyes straying to either Shane or Eve. Never me.

Was there something wrong with me, other than the fact that she knows about me being a spirit, or ghost as she put it. I knew that I was a spirit because they were unhappy dead peeple. Like me. They were also stuck at or near the place they died in. I died in the Glass house, and now I'm stuck in it.

I was so sick and tired of circling every room in this damned place. But my most favourite place in it was the secret room. I could lose track of time in there any time I went in. But whenever the sun came up and I went hiding, the seconds ticked by slowly, teasing me, saying that there were other people who wasted their time on work, school, countless other things, and I was just stuck there, never able to forget or leave.

It was like I was paying back for any sin I ever did. So why weren't more people like me stuck in Morganville, in a house? Well, I suppose someone _really_ hates me.

"Go, Shane."

"But where am I meant to go?! At this time especially!" It was dark outside, night filled with crawling vampires -also called dicks by me. It was dangerous, Claire nor Eve would ever forgive me if I sent Shane out like that at night, but I didn't want to do it either. I was still scared for him. No matter what level he got himself on, on my A-hole meter.

" When I get home tomorrow after my erands at nine, you're to be gone. Go anywhere, like back to your dad. And never come back." With that I turned around and started for me room.

"What about the girls? What are they gonna do if they're in trouble and you're not there?Huh?!" Shane came after me.

"I'll make sure no harm comes to them personally." And then I slammed my door shut and went to the corner of the room where my guitar lay. I quickly picked it up and rested my ass on one of the armchairs, my feet dangling off one side. I tried to calm myself by strumming some of the cords to my favourite tune.

_I tear my heart open,_

_I sew myself shut,_

_My weakness is that I care too much_

I sang softly. I heard Shane's bedroom door slam shut and knew he was angry. I was angry at him, too. He shouldn't have treated Claire like that. But I thought that's what was wrong with him and his love life. He thought that any woman in his life would forgive him if he said that they were a mistake.

_That doesn't happen in reality, Shane,_ I thought.

I knew that without Shane I would never have lived in a Protected home, since there needs to be a human in the house to activate the protection, and I'm no human being. I had called him, asking if he could come and live with me out of sheer terror that something could have happened to me again if there was nothing to stop the vampires from making a visit.

A sudden knock on my door brought me out of my thoughts. I sighed and got up, put the guitar by its stand then walked over to the door, praying that Eve, no reason needed, decided to visit me when she should be asleep 'cause she had a job to get to in the morning. But no, luck was never on my side. I opened the door and there stood Claire, her cheeks wet with tears.

My first impulse was to crab her and embrace her, telling her that she'd be okay, but then I remembered that it might frighten her.

"Yeah?" There was nothing else but that left. I couldn't exactly hug her because it migth come off weird since we weren't yet the best of friends.

"Can I come in?" She looked into my eyes, watched me get lost in her ones. And she thought she wasn't pretty! She could be pretty, and she wasn't crazy like Monica, who I heard was back.

I tried to smile, and opened the door fully. She stepped 'round me and in she came.

Then the hard part came. I wasn't used to it even though I had lived with a girl as a roommate for more than six months. It was the silence that made me want to scream.

I stared at Claire's back for what seemed like forever before she turned around and jumped into a hug. I was surprized to say the least. I hadn't expected her to do it, she didn't seem like that kind of girl, even though she looked young and fragile and someone who needed their mummy's hugs. She seemed stronger than that. She had after all survived a vampire attacking her. Well, slightly.

"What was that for?" I couldn't have said anything dumber than that. She looked up at my face and smiled slightly, tears beginning to spill again.

"For sticking up for me, though you don't really have to kick Shane out. You said that it was too dangerous for me here so I might as well call my parents and tell them that I'm quiting it all for the rest of the year. Though I really don't want to." The last sentence seemed like a hint.

"No, it's okay. You mightn't be able to leave anymore, anyway. The vampires seem intrested in you now." My voice was soft.

"Okay, but thanks anyway. I wouldn't have been able to say my thoughts out loud. I was afraid that I might have started crying rigth in front of him." Then she burried her face in my chest. God, I suppose I should thank you for this one moment. Thank you, and I hope there's more to come.

It was like I was intoxicated with the only thought of Claire as what I couldn't have her as.

Then I really knew it. I really did like her. I couldn't say that I exactly loved her. I never played around with that word. But maybe if she gave me a chance after I explained to her about my feelings for her. No matter if I'm a ghost, spirit, or whatever.

"Claire...you should sit down." I couldn't tell her when she just got her heart run over at least half an hour ago. I pushed her gently towards the armchair. She plupped down and looked donw at her hands, on her lap, fingers interwhined.

"Micheal, you've been so kind to me. Letting me stay here when its against the law, sticking up for me when I really need it. I just...thanks, I guess." I had sat down on my bed.

"It's no problem. But Claire, I have something to tell you..."

"Go on." She looked up at me. Her eyes danced in the fire like a flame itself. Beautiful... Mesmirizing...I quickly shook my head and was about to slap myself, and not mentally. Claire laughed and I looked at her again.

"I can see that you eally wanna tell me but you're a bit confused?" I guess she wasn't the only open book here.

"Yeah, something like that."

"Well...go on."

"Claire...I-l-" _Man up and say it to her face! Say that you really like her!_

Claire then stood up and came over to me, sitting down right next to me. This hypened my sences up. She was putting herself in very close distance with me, again. _Thank you God._

Then I finally found the courage to say what I thought I'd never be able to say, "Claire, I really like you." My voice was so gently that I barely heard myself but I knew that she definitely had heard me right.

Her face changed to surprise. And then she seemed to give into her sences and moved her face closer to mine. I leaned my head down and our lips finally met.

The kiss I would vote best out of all for a first date or first time. Gentle and it had set off fireworks throughout my body.

"If I died right now, I'd die happy!" I said when our lips had parted. Claire smiled and moved in again. This time the heat turned up.


	3. Shane: What Have I Done

**Disclaimer: I don't own the awesome Morganville Vamipre series. Rachel Caine does, though.**

**A/N:** Alright, here's Shane's POV...

**Title:** _What Could Have Been_

**Chapter Three:** _What Have I Done_

_Shane Collins' Point Of View:_

What the hell was wrong with me? I could have told her there and then but I just had to say the stupid thing!

I planned for so long to tell her. Now it's all gone to waste. I can't even _look_ at her! What was Micheal's problem anyway?

I heard a guitar being played.

He can't shut up with that God damn instrument for an hour at the least!

I plopped down on my queen bed and buried my face in the pillows. I was such an ass when I said those words!

What is wrong with me?!

I thought God was helping me! I was so into her that I could barely keep my eyes on something else. She had been so scared the night we both fell asleep in the secret room. It's not like we had sex or anyting! And if could have been assumed that we had sex, nobody actually saw us. Or else I though no one saw us in there.

Eve seemed to have put the puzzle together that I like Claire. Though she acted like she was doing a better job at hiding her crush. Her eyes are magnetised to Micheal's ass most the time. Don't know how he never noticed.

It was okay for a guy to stare like that, of course on a chicks ass, but for a girl it just looked desperate. It was practically sad. She couldn't even step up and ask him out or something. Though they might end up canceling dinner since Micheal's _always out on errands_. But if she finally makes the move he might being so protective of Claire.

If I was right, from the look in his eyes it looks like he's got a crush on Claire. Though that's not fair since I saw and called dibz on her first! That would make him worse than me, he is older anyway.

And if it's true then he had just gotten an advance in the game. Not that I'd play Claire. No way.

But he took my freedom from me by asking me to live here with him. And he knew that living back in this hell hole would bring up memories of Lyssa and my mum. Cold ass bastard!

And now he was taking Claire away from me. I could see that he knew how I felt about her. It was like a guy thing, sensing the feelings. Or hormones.

I heard a moan and it brought weird thoughts to my perverted mind.

It sounded like it came from the direction of Micheal's room.

Then I heard a giggle.

Okay, I knew Eve well enough to know that she rarely giggled. So could... No way!

I quickly got up and and silently walked out my door, making sure not to bang the door. My made my way to Eve room and let myself in. Major goth.

"Eve! Look! Micheal! He's naked!" I nearly laughed when she came around with a smile on her face.

"What on earth? What time is it?" Eve asked groggishly.

"Sorry about this, Eve, but I just wanna check something." I turned around and made my way towards Claire's room. I didn't bother was the point if she mightn't have let me in anyway? Well, if she had been there, that is.

Her bed was empty.

Okay, that totally hurt my feelings. Yes, I'm surprised that I had any left after all that happened. But that was just _so_ below the belt!

When I turned around I got a fright 'cause Eve was standing right behind me.

"Ahh, did I sware you?" She asked in a mocking tone.

"Save your mocking for the magnatised asshole!" Eve looked taken back.

"What?"

"Why are you even out of bed?"

"Answer me first!"

"I wanted to see which of the two girls in the house are in Micheal's room!"

Eve face feel,"What?" She was trying to cover up the fact that she thought Claire could be in Micheal's room for dirty work.

"I'm not exactly sure but I think that Claire is in Micheal's room, for, you what..." I didn't want to say the dirty words in front of her, she looked too innocent. And it could totally break her heart. And Eve _was_ like a sister to me.

"Um...You know she could be in the bathroom..." Eve looked like she really wanted to believe it but in that regin it was hopeless.

"Lets find out. Alright, you'll knock on Micheal's door and say that you're scared or something. Then just go in and you know, do your thing." I waved my hands around indicating things.

"And then-Oh, fine!"

"You know you want to do it. To check if Claire's in there just to be sure that nothing's going on." Eve cast her eyes to the floor as if she was ashamed of admiting it."It's okay." I hugged her to reasure her.

"Okay, lets go ,then." She wiped at her eyes and I just figured that she was crying. Well, it'd look better if she said she was scared and had the tears.

We made our way to Micheal's room when his door opened and out came Claire and Micheal, tangled up in eachother, sucking their faces off.

So it was true.

And I thought that it was crap when Micheal said that I was no friends of his anymore.

But this just broke my heart in pieces, and I wasn't joking.


	4. Eve: Perfect

**Disclaimer: You already know that I don't own the Morganville Vampire books.**

**A/N(1):** I just realised that I had spelt Michael's name wrong in the first threee chapters. Sorry.

**A/N(2):** Thanks for the reviews.

**Title:** _What Could Have Been._

**Chapter Four:** _Perfect_

_Eve Rosser's Point Of View:_

I didn't want to believe it when Shane told me that Claire could be in Michael's room. It felt like she was back stabbing me.

But it got worse when Michael's door opened and out came Claire and him, all tangled up, making out like there was no tomorrow. It was totally unfair that Claire first got Shane, then Michael.

What did they see in her that made her so special to them? She was tiny and passed for a twelve year old. Not to mention the fact that we could be in serious shit if the authorities find out that she had gotten up to something with Michael. There could have been something with Shane, too.

"Oh!" Was all I could have managed at the sight of the two. As soon as the two heard me they broke apart. Michael quickly dropped his arms from around Claire. Claire's face showed surprise.

I saw from the corner of my eye that Shane looked heart broken. The poor guy. He had went through so much and now this crap was put on his shoulders again.

"Oh my God! I-" I interrupted Claire before she could finish.

"No, it's okay. It already happened, hasn't it!? Well, just carry on and pretend that we didn't see anything. It's not like you seem to care about anyone elses feelings!" I screamed at her. With that I turned around and went back to my room, dragging Shane over to his room (which was the door before mine.)

Before anyone could say anything I slammed my door shut with finality.

_This can't be happening...Just can't. She knows how I feel about Michael_, I thought

Well, its was just perfect. I guess nothing lasts forever. I'd rather die than face anyone of them when the sun went up. And I wouldn't have been able to fall asleep no matter how hard I tried.

Now it was too late and no going back. I couldn't exactly pretend that nothing happened and I'd probably never forget the first time my heart was broken.

I lay down in my bed and pulled my knees up to my chest, making myself into a small ball. _Why would she do that?_ The question kept swimming around in my mind.

Then the tears came. And wouldn't stop for hours until the sun finally came up and I was too tired to get up and get cleaned, or bother with work. So I supposed one day could be turned a blind eye on. One day, was all I needed.

Would Claire have had the decency to go back to her room. Or would she still be with Michael? Cuddled up, blaming herself like in the cliche movies?

_No, I shouldn't be thinking about it_!

Would Michael have caught a drift in the way I reacted? Seen that there could have been more than just friendlyness coming from me before? Possibly. If he wasn't blind!

A sudden knock was heard on my door. I thought about not bothering to open it, to pretend to be asleep.

"Eve! Open up! Please!" It was Claire's voice, the last person I'd open my bedroom door for. She wasn't any friend of mine anymore. And her voice had sounded sorta raspy and I was in no mood to have a shoulder-to-cry-on session with her!

"Get the hell outta here!"

I heard her sigh and then rattle the door knob. I hadn't thought of locking the door at all. Claire soon stepped inside my room.

"Eve, what you saw, it wa-"

"Save the bullshit that you say is an excuse! You know how I feel about him, but you still did something like going behind my back and kissing him."

I could see hurt and anger in Claire's face, "You can't say that I went behind your back and kissed him. Yes, I kissed him but he kissed me first so he obviously doesn't have the same feelings for you as you have for him. And the behind your back part? Well, it'd be true if you were his girlfriend, but your not, so don't tell me what I can and can't do around Michael because you're not his girlfriend! Other girls can take him, too, you can't just call dibs on him!" She had yelled the last sentence. This was a new side to her that I never thought she had.

"Oh, so first you were gonna apologize but then you just gotta rub it all in? Well done, Claire! What have you achived?! Don't answer just get your ass outta my room." My voice held a tone of finality in it. I kept glaring at Claire. She looked bewildered at what she had snapped out. Well, she could have given it a bit more thought, I mean she was the brainiac in here!

She stood there, stock still, a few stray tears slipping down her face. _Oh, now she was gonna pull -attempt to pull- a guilty card on me?_

"Are you deaf?! What don't you understand in 'Get your ass out of my bedroom'?!" I was hoping that this would have been the last time we'd talk. If she was gonna act like an innocent little girl in this situation then she had another thing coming.

"Eve, I'm s-so sorr-" She looked up to my eyes and I could see the tears running freely down her cheeks now. She could barely finish her sentence with all the sobs.

"About which part?! You know what?! Just get out!" I was on the verge of screaming and throwing stuff at the girl standing by my door.

Sounds like a good idea!

I picked one of pillows up and raised it over my head, about to throw it. She nodded quickly and stumbled back out the door and went wherever the hell she planned to go. I now hoped more than before that she'd move out soon. But given the circumstances it didn't look like Michael wouldn't let her out of his sight for very long.

There wouldn't be more trouble with the vampires if she'd never have showed up. Shane wouldn't have had any worse reminders of Alyssa had Claire not show up on the steps of the house.

And well, she might have been slightly right in the department where she said that Michael didn't belong to me, that I wasn't his girlfriend, that girls could take him and do whatever. But the fact that she knew I liked -possibly loved- him was still there, wedged in between everything.

And it was in the girl code that it was practically illegal to do what Claire did. Well, she's not as innocent as she might have seemed. I got another one of my pillows and threw in at one of the walls. I buried my face in my pillows and screamed profanities at Claire. Why must my life be so unfair?! It was my number one question.

Suddently a cold breeze over took my room. The window wasn't even opened.

It felt slightly soothing, and if I closed my eyes it felt like a person was patting my shoulder. I'm telling you I was going to go mad.

I recomposed whatever was left of my pride and dignity and let myself cry over my misfortune. And soon I was out cold.


	5. Claire: No One

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Morganville Vampires fan-fucking-tastic books!:D**

**A/N(1): **Okay, I wanna say thanks for the reviews that I got. Now if you don't like how this story is going then you can just post your review/criticimn and go read some other story. I've noticed that the people who have criticised my stor_ies_ have no account (they might have accounts but send criticimn from the anonymous regin). I feel like they're afraid to own up to what they're saying/reviewing (whatever).

**A/N(2):** Now I want to know how fast you want me to update, people. Someone criticised me and said that the readers (ye, babes) wouldn't be heart broken if the chapters were late because I had to check over them. Well, I don't give a damn (not really) about it but I still felt like asking. Some (nice) people ask for me to update as soon as possible (quite nice people.)So how's it going to be??

**A/N(3):** Now thanks to people like bookworm2341, Harley-Hardy01, sweet little nightmare, In Warm Blood and EmeraldEyes1994 I keep updating this story. No thanks to one person.

**Title:** _What Could Have Been_

**Chapter Five:** _No One_

_Claire Danver's Point Of View:_

I never meant for Eve or Shane to see Micheal and me like that. At first I thought that it was a 'spur of the moment' thing. And now if we kept going at it, maybe we'd end up watching both our friends moving out. And that reminded me that Shane was meant to be out of the house before nine. I felt so bad for him.

And I supposed that he was already packing up since there was a clatter coming from the direction of his room. Well, it could have been Eve, but...

I had tried to explain to her the fact that I was very sorry, I had known she liked Micheal and then she saw him and me kissing. I thought I had been lucky enough to be kissed by one guy, but two guys in one night. Wow.

I thought only someone like Monica did something like that. Kiss to guys in one night. Possibly in one hour. But she was older, she could have...you know...done _it_...with two guys in one night.

Would that make me a...slut? It was only kissing so it mightn't pass off as something serious.

I just wished that Eve would have forgiven me for the silly things I'd done. Even Shane. I figured that I still had feelings for him. Micheal hadn't said a word. The only thing he said was that I should go to bed. I had been willing to go to bed in his room, but then I saw how desperate it might have looked.

It wasn't for the fact that I wanted him. But I was scared to go to bed, knowing that they'd hate me, been all alone, with nothing to say that would make Eve and Shane forgive me.

Eve had practically screamed for me to get out of her room. And as I had left, I felt a cold breeze encircle me. It had been Micheal, trying to tell me keep strong, even though there was nothing that would help me keep strong.

He must have wanted to see Eve. Try to figure out if she really had a crush for him. As if it had been that hard to figure out. I told him she liked him. She'd look at him under her lashes when he didn't seem to notice.

And all that made me feel worse about what I had done. Why did I incourage the kissing? Why hadn't I thought of Eve when it happened so I could have been too ashamed to have kissed Micheal. Why hadn't I gone to Shane's room instead to say that I still liked him. And all this was getting messed up now.

Eve wasn't gonna talk to me ever again probably. Shane looked like he was disgusted by me, hurt to the very core. Micheal was the only one left who would talk to me. And could only be during the night time, dark hours. In the daylight I'd be alone, and hated. Shane'd be moving out, Eve at work and ignoring me. Monica would be up to her usual tricks at school. No one'd be there to protect me. _Help me!_

_Why did this have to happen to me?_ I never did anything bad. I never broke curfew, never had a thought of drinking before I moved to Morganville, never wanted to get associated with drugs. I never went against my parents, always obeyed them. I worked hard at school, so hard that I was in college at the age of sixteen.

_So why, God?_

I must have done something to make God turn on me. Though what?

I wanted to cry my eyes out. But what good would it do? No one would be here to comfort me. And I wouldn't be able to comfort myself, especially when I felt so bad about myself.

So I just lay on my bed, looking at the ceiling and wondering what would happen at dinner. As if the household was gonna eat together.

The only thing to do was try and apologize to Eve and Shane. And with Eve it proved to be hard. What would Shane do? He looked weird when he saw Micheal and me. Eve had to tug him away. I wondered if he was gonna fight with Micheal.

And then it had hit me. To Shane it might have looked really mean since Micheal broke our kissing scene up and the next thing Micheal was kissing me. I knew I shouldn't have went to his room. I should have went to Eve for a cry on the shoulder, or that kind of thing.

But I had to mess everything up!

I shouldn't have kissed Micheal back, should have told him that he didn't really those type of feelings for me but he saw me as a sister instead. I admit that I felt more for Shane. I didn't know why but I felt more drawn to him somehow.

I tried to get some sleep after thinking about the situation for so long. And so I had fallen asleep thinking about what I had half yelled at Eve about her not owning Micheal, not being his girlfriend and all that.

***

For the past ten minutes I had been laying in my bed. I wasn't thinking about what had had happened less than twenty-four hours ago but instead I circled my thoughts around my parents, wondering how they were doing.

There was a huge thump on the front door which made me jerk off the bed. I had been in my peaceful side of the mind, eyes closed, picturing my parents. I quickly got up, examining my knee afterwards. I had landed pretty hard on it, so touching it hurt. I winced and made my way out my door and down the stairs.

More knocks came as I was on the last step. God, they're impatient!

I quickly unlocked the door and opened it to reveal Brandon.

"What are you doing here? And especially in the daylight?!" It was Eve's voice. It was harsh and just like before when I tried telling her I was sorry.

"Shane asked for me so I'm here." I raised my eyebrow in question, looking at the vampire in front of me.

"Not gonna ask me to come in, are you?" He already knew the answer. I shook my head no, not needing anyone to tell if I should invite him in or not.

"So why does Shane want to meet up with you?" Eve still stood at the bottom of the stairs. It seemed that she wasn't planning on going anywhere until Shane finally showed up.

"I don't now myself and it didn't sound like something important." He looked at his nails and buffed them on his tight fitting long sleeved shirt.

"Finally! Thought you wouldn't show up." Shane slowly made his way down the stairs, heaving two suitcases.

"Well, it's daytime so I took my time to adjust to it. So what do you need?" Brandon smirked, looking at the suitcases.

"Come in. I need to find another place to stay at and I need help finding it." Shane motioned Brandon over to the couch and pulled out a map of the town. Brandon gladly stepped into the house and made his way carefully to the couch.

"So, you don't like your roommates anymore? Ah, what happened, did ye all have a cat fight?" He sounded as if he were talking to a couple of babies.

"Shane, why did you let him in?!" I snapped. I didn't know what else to say to him. Or anyone for that matter.

"Why don't you stay out of the now begun business, kid? Go make yourself a bottle of milk or whatever it is that you drink and just shoo."Brandon waved me off. I felt so offended I didn't bother to make a half lame come-back so I stomped off to the kitchen where I could think things through _again_ whilst making a good cup of coffee to lose myself in. I heard the door swing open and watched Eve come in.

She went to the fridge, opened it and searched for something, possibly she was asked to make something for Shane to have for breakfast.

As I thought of Shane again my whole system went over-drive with guilt. He was moving out because of me. Well, I just don't know what I did that makes it my fault. Maybe this is exactly why he said it wasn't right to be together. Though no authority must know about it. Micheal wouldn't sell out Shane like that, friend or no friend.

Did Micheal even regret telling Shane to move out? I hope he did otherwise it would be seriously mean. And cruel.

Shane was reduced to asking Brandon about Protected houses that were free to accomodate. I did wish he wouldn't really have to leave but Shane probably wouldn't want to see Micheal so he'd leave before he came back and asked him not to. Then I don't know what.

I just wished that there'd still be some speck of hope in this vampire infested town.

"Shane, what do you want in your sandwich?!"Eve had already moved to the kitchen counter, having placed out four slices of white bread and gotten the butter out.

"Anything!" Came Shane's reply a few seconds before Eve was about to yell for him to make up his mind faster probably.

"Well, then, you mister, are getting one lean, mean sandwich!" Eve spread the butter on all the slices then went back to the fridge to get more stuff. She came back with ham, lettuce, tomatoes, spinach, chicken, turkey and two types of cheeses, cheddar and mozzarella. Yup, she was making a mean and lean sandwich.

"Stop staring at me or then I'll start to twitch."Eve's voice brought me out of thought and I abruptly looked up at her.

I muffled my apology and looked at my nails, examining how bad they looked. Eve's black-painted ones looked way better than mine. I quickly looked away from them and up at the door as it once again swung open.

Shane jogged in and made a bee line for the fridge. He quickly got out two cans of beer and ran back to the couch where he handed Brandon a can. Wow. I didn't think vampires drank anything other than blood.

Soon Eve was finished with the sandwich making and walked out the kitchen with two plates with two big sandwiches.

I sat down at the table and looked down at the coffee that I had made for myself ten minutes ago.

The time til nine was gonna be hell.

**-Reply-**

_In Warm Blood_:

Well, I suppose I really am thankful, like I said in my last reply, criticimn is there to help me on my path to become a better writer. And you were right about some of the parts.

Thanks for the new review. I know Claire wouldn't act like that but sometimes people go nucleur (like me sometimes!)

I won't block anonymous reviews. I'd miss your criticising and lovely reviews too much. And don't worry about being cold-hearted or whatever, I'm cold-hearted at times too. Though I tend to send nice compliments instead of criticimn.

Thanks again, and make sure to review some more!

_**-MM-**_


	6. Shane:Apologize I

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Morganville Vampire series. Rachel Caine does.**

**A/N(1): **Okay, I agree that the last chapter was very out-of-character but then that's what the title of the story is for; What Could Have Been. Shane was just trying to act nonchalant, as if he hadn't seen anything go down between Claire and Micheal. Eve, just like everyone, can act normal in a way (in this FF anyway) because everyone has that soft spot and when it's hit hard then the person tends to go into defence, which resulted in Eve trying to act as if everything was okay and her world wasn't crumbling.

**A/N(2):** Surprise! I'm gonna tell you this because some people comment saying that they liked Claire and Shane together. I'll just make it clear to everyone; Claire and Micheal aren't (I'm so sorry) gonna end up together! You'll see later...

**A/N(3):** Right, this chapter will be OOC (especially Shane.)

**Title: **_What Could Have Been_

**Chapter Six:** _Apologize I_

_Shane Collin's Point Of View:_

I was surprised to be having a half decent conversation with Brandon. Brandon, a vampire. Brandon, who I hated, who attacked Eve when she got home from the cafe with Claire.

And it was only half decent since we were making remarks at eachother. He smirked when Eve came in with two lean sandwiches. She set them down and plopped down next to me.

"So you want me to find you a new house to live in? You don't even work so how will you be paying the grocery bills and all that?" the bloodsucker examined his nails.

"Isn't there any college students living as roommates anywhere other than the campus?" I wanted to get out of this damn place as soon as possible. I could barely look at Claire without feeling like a coward for not fighting for her. She looked sad, just like a load of people after they made their mistakes. Maybe I should forgive her, or apologize.

Instantly I looked at the closed kitchen door. From the corner of my eye I saw Eve sigh. Her eyes were red rimmed. She must have cried for a long time.

Then it hit me. Why hadn't I fought for Claire? I still could, though it's wrong because of her age.

* * *

It was time for me to go and the only thing I could think was that I had to see Claire in private. _Dang it!_

"I'll be right back, just forgot something." with that I made my way up the stairs and came to stand outside of Claire's room. I knocked hoping nobody other than Claire would here.

She opened the door and looked up at me. I was amazed at how beautiful she was and yet she thought she was nothing at all.

"Oh, Shane...um..."

I pushed past her into her room. It was now or never," I'm sorry about this whole mess! I really didn't mean what I said when Micheal caught us, but I did mean what I did; I meant to kiss you! I just said that I didn't mean it because it would have been the easier way out!" I knew that it would be easier to get it all out if I didn't look into her eyes but I couldn't _not_ look her in the eye while telling her how I felt about the crap that was shitted out.

Her eyes glazed over and she started to stutter," Shane, I'm so sorry, as well. I just thought that at first I found a guy who would like me but then it seemed like I woke up from a dream and came back to the reality where guys only like girls like Monica, girls who can look beautiful or sexy or whatever withour trying. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings the way I did! I have to apologize more than you. You were just trying to cover everything up so there wouldn't be evidence of the kiss but..." she broke off at the end and sobs over took her.

Then she did something that I had missed even though it was less than twenty-four hours ago that she last did it. She jumped on me and hugged me hard. My instincts told me to hug her and that was the only thing I could do.

With any other girl I would have felt uncomfortable and just patted her back as she hugged me. I wasn't used to crying girls, knowing no way to comfort them.

_But Micheal can, and he did so with Claire._

Anger boiled deep instead the pit of my stomach. I tried to keep it in control so that I wouldn't ruin my last moment with Claire.

"Claire, I want you to know that you are better than other girls. In my eyes you are beautiful, sexy, amazing, clever, attractive, and completely blind in the matter that you can't see all that. And _you_ actually _don't_ have to try to be all that. Monica and girls like her spend a third of their day in front of a mirror, thinking they look good when they look like the Joker. And I love you because you don't _act_ or _pretend_ to be oblivious about it, you _are_ oblivious about it. I...love you..."

Her head shot up and her eyes racked mine for signs of lies. Her sobs died down and it seemed that she just couldn't put a stop to the tears leaking down her cheeks.

What if she didn't love me back because she thought that all I said was a lie? What if she thought Micheal was worthier of her? What if she couldn't give a crap about a guy like me? What if all her feelings for me had drowned in the new found feelings for Micheal?

A world of 'What if 's. A world which could be possible.

"Shane...I-"

I cut her off before she could say that she couldn't return my feelings," It's okay! You don't have to say anything!"

I didn't want to look angry or anything so I gently set her on her feet and kissed her forehead. Her sobs were starting up again so I quickly walked out the door with a wave and smile.

_Well, I got that out of my system._

* * *

_Yes, a crappy chapter because of its shortness. Sorry._


	7. Claire:Apologize II

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Morganville Vampire series because if I did I wouldn't be here.**

**A/N(1):** Well, I hope you still liked the last chapter.

**A/N(2):** I was thinking of posting the rest of the story today so that I won't get harsh reviews where they demand that I update. Where're the nice, gentler people with their reviews? ;D

**A/N(3): **I hope you enjoyed this story. I'm happy that I'll have posted a story which I was able to complete this time (not including one-shots.) Review if you liked this story, go and find one that you like if you didn't like this one. Oh, and Claire may be out of character in this chapter, too.

**Title**: _What Could Have Been._

**Chapter Seven**: _Apologize II._

_Claire Danver's Point Of View:_

I was shoked when Shane told me that he loved me. He also told me that I was better than any girl like Monica.

_"Claire, I want you to know that you are better than other girls. In my eyes you are beautiful, sexy, amazing, clever, attractive, and completely blind in the matter that you can't see all that. And you actually don't have to try to be all that. Monica and girls like her spend a third of their day in front of a mirror, thinking they look good when they look like the Joker. And I love you because you don't act or pretend to be oblivious about it, you are oblivious about it. I...love you..."_

_My head had shot up and my eyes searched his to see if he was lying. My sobs were nearly dead and at the very back of my throat down but it seemed like my tears didn't want to stop spilling down my cheeks and neck, just starting to soak the collar of my t-shirt._

I still had feelings for him and I had just been about to say it when he cut me off and said that it was okay and that I needn't say anything. He most have obviously thought that I was going to tell him that I had no feelings such as his for him.

_How wrong was he?!_

I shut the voice out of my head and walked towards the door. I wasn't going to let him go without telling him that I felt the exact same. It was a moment of apologising and forgiving.

I flung the door open and ran towards the stairs and tried to get down them without falling. I was half way down when I saw Eve, Shane and Brandon going outside the door.

This was it...

I ran as quickly as I could, trying to catch up to Shane before he sat down in the car that was waiting outside. I finally reached the door and pushed Eve out of the way. She yelped and tried to grab me but I was faster and then I finally collided with Shane's body.

He hadn't been expecting it so we nearly toppled over but he stood with steady feet. He looked genuinely surprised. A second passed before he wrapped his arms around me and put his head in the crook of my neck.

"I don't care if you don't return my feelings but I've got to have one more minute with you." he mumbled so quietly that I almost didn't hear it.

I pulled back to look at his face. He looked slightly worried as if his words hurt me or something. I smiled and whacked him over the head.

"Shane, you never let me finish what I wanted to say earlier on." I looked into his eyes, which were like open doors to me." Thank you for saying all of what you said, it makes me feel special. And I can return your feelings and I do return those feelings! I- I love you, too! I never felt the way you make me feel with other guys. You turn my whole world and if it takes a while more to see it then I'll wait that while to see!"

I didn't know what else to do when I said everything so I just took his face in my hands and kissed his glorious lips. It took him a secind to think things through before he was as much into the kiss as I was.

Then my perfect kiss ended when someone cleared their throat.

Shane broke away from me first and looked at the person who had cleared their throat. I looked at them, too, and found Micheal standing in the doorway with his arms crossed.

I looked at Eve then and saw that she had a smug look plastered on her goth-ifyed face. I never thought that I'd get sick of the girl but now I felt a strong hatred towards her. She could be nice when she wanted to be but a real bitch otherwise. I'd feel real sad for any guy who may marry her some day. Imagince the days of the month!

"Thank you for your help, Brandon, but Shane will no longer require your help." Micheal's smooth voice echoed in my head. Did he mean that Shane didn't have to move out now?

Believe the guy has some soul inside of him!

Micheal and Shane seemed to be communicating with their eyes. Micheal kerked his head towards the living room and Shane nodded. I realised that Micheal was telling him to come in and Shane was supporting my weight as he tried to get me up the front steps.

Eve sure seemed eager for a fight to go down. Micheal didn't even seem to notice her, there was a smile playing on his face. Shane was smiling also. It seemed like the two guys had a secret code in which neither Eve nor I could understand.

Everybody plopped down on the biggest couch, Micheal and Shane relaxing.

"I'm glad you two happy together. I didn't know how to break it down that I couldn't have feelings for you, Claire. I'm sorry if I hurt you but I saw you were happier with Shane and that I couldn't come in between ye."

I was shoked, astonished and confused at the same time. What was Micheal saying?

That he's glad Shane and you are together and happy that way!

I looked up at Shane as he looked down at me. His smile was broad and lit up his whole face. It no longer looked dull and pale, but defiant and happy.

My own smile strechted out on my face and I couldn't keep from hugging myself to Shane, as if he was about to get taken away from me.

My eyes caught Eve looking happy as if it meant that if Shane and I were happy and together that Micheal and her would be together, too. I hoped, for Micheal's sake, that he'd make the right choice and not overlook Eve's really nasty side. He didn't seem like the guy who went for Goths but maybe he had such a hidden interest in girls. But even if he didn't like goths I'm sure Eve would just change her style to something he did like. She was a persistent girl.

"Thank you." was the last word I remember whisperring before I fell into a deep and blissful sleep in Shane's arms.


	8. Epilogue:What Could Have Been

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Morganville Vampire series and you know that!**

**A/N(1):**Well, I hope you have enjoyed reading this story but it must come to a finish here.

**A/N(2): **Thanks to anyone who reviewed. You can review some more!

**A/N(3):** Sorry to those people who thought it wasn't good. I warned it was OOC!

**Title:** _What Could Have Been._

**Epilogue: **_If they experience it then they'll never be the same._

* * *

_Shane Collin's Point Of View:_

It was magic and Micheal's help. I never thought that I'd be happy again. Up until the moment I met Claire who seemed to stand out of the crowd of other girls. She thought that she was ugly and that she stood out like a sore thumb in the midst of 'pretty' girls like Monica and her servants.

I wondered then what the hell could be wrong with her. I mean I thought she was smart! She must have figured why most guys looked at her the way they did.

I felt content with the girl I loved in my arms who was slepping peacefully for which seemed like the first time in a while. Her face glowed with happiness which was contagious.

* * *

_Micheal Glass' Point Of View:_

I was happy to see Claire and Shane together and happy but I had yet to face my problem of the moment.

Eve.

She had seemed too smugged when Claire ans Shane were sitting down together. She might think I want to get together with her but I don't need a girlfriend since I'm a ghost and she wasn't really the perfect girlfriend I would have liked to have. But the tough part; how to break it down to her...

Bad day.

* * *

I lay on my bed and thought about the conversation Shane and I had after Claire fell asleep.

_"Thank you." Shane echoed Claire's words. I was glad that they could be together again. I supposed that the vampires wouldn't mind if they were together since that was the least important thiing on their list. But I wished her parents wouldn't find out._

_"Just be wise with your relationship. Remember girls can be feisty and real angry!" We burst out laughing. Eve had gotten up to make some coffee which no one was in the mood to drink._

_"I don't know how to thank you enough for this!"_

_"Lets just celebrate with a can or two of beer, eh?" It was our usual thing, lie on the couch, playing games and drinking from cans of beer._

_He smiled and looked down at Claire who looked peacefully content. Shane leaned down and kissed her on the forehead before picking her body up and settling her down in a more comfortable position. "Be right back." He jogged to the kitchen and quickly came out with four cans of beer and Eve trailing behind him with a cup a coffee which I thought she hated since high school._

_"Right! Now what game do you believe you can beat my ass in?!" I was happy that we could be the friends we were before. _

I remembered someone once telling that if you tell someone something then they'd forget, if you show them they may remember but if they experience it then they will never be the same again.

I guess it sort of went along with this situation that happened between Claire, Eve, Shane and I. We saw how it could have been and chose the paths that we wanted. I loved Claire but nothing strong like Shane's love for her. I knew nothing of what Eve truly was. She seemed gentle, carefree, and an awesome girl and friend before but now I couldn't decide what she really was.

I guess not everyone changes but some peoples true sides can be shown with a little bit of a challenge.

It may not have been noticed by Claire or Shane but I saw how she acted and how hard she tried to be someone she's not. I couldn't go on with someone like her. I needed to know if the girl I'd go out with would be trustful and Eve didn't seem like the trustful type of girl.

She seemed to just want me in bed or the may have seemed to her that I never saw her staring at me in _that_ kind of way but I definitely did. Her eyes filled with lust and she wore garters and them stuff, I saw when I was passing through her room -checking up on everyone.

* * *

_Claire Danver's Point Of View:_

My blissful dream was over before I wanted it to be over but I awoke and saw Shane next to me with his amrs wrapped securely around my waist. His face was one of an angel. Heaven had sent me an angel to be my boyfriend. I smiled and kissed his forehead, eye lids, nose, and on from the jaw down to his collar bone.

He stirred in his sleep and his eyes fluttered open. My smile widened as Shane shivered from the touch of my lips on his neck. I didn't want to lead on to anything else so I rolled us over so I could be on Shane's body and rested my head on his chest. We sighed at the same time which made me smile again.

"I love you, Claire." He sighed, beginning to stroke circles on my back with his fingers. I looked up to look into his eyes before I murmured the same words to him. He smiled and pressed his lips to mine. In between pecks he whisperred soft 'I love you 's. I knew that it was slightly too early to say that we loved eachother but it just felt so right!

I wished that we could have stayed in our peaceful moment for eternity. We fell into another comfortabe silence as I thought about how thankful and lucky I am for being in the position I was in. Together with Shane. I never could have imagined anything better. I knew there may come arguments but it was this moment that counted the most to me.

* * *

_Well, I have enjoyed writing this story and I hope that you have enjoyed reading it. If you liked it then review and seen how many reviews and what they say I may write a diary entry from Eve._

_Please review if you like._

_-MM-_


	9. Author's Note

_**Author's note:**_

_I'm happy that some of you lovely readers liked this fanfic. I enjoyed writing it as much as any new story I've ever written. Some of you may have been harsh but I'll deal with that quietly._

_Thank you for the reviews that you have sent, harsh or not, I liked them._

_I know in the first chapter it said that I would like to see Claire and Micheal end up together but as I progressed through the story I thought from different point of views and then I ended up wanting Claire and Shane back together again. I did, though, put Claire and Micheal together for the little while they were together for. I just didn't want Shane to no longer live with the gang so I let flow back to Claire&Shane-ville. I hate Eve myself so I felt too bad for even thinking of putting Micheal with her. _

_Oh, and I have re-written chapter four for those you didn't like the original one._

_If you have any questions regarding this fanfic just ask in your review or you can get my e-mail address or you can just send me a private message on the site._

**Now read on for a peek of Eve Rosser's diary...And don't miss **_**Forever Is Over**_**, the second story of the **_**'What Could Have Been' **_**series.**


	10. A peek from Eve Rosser's diary

From the diary of Eve Rosser:

Autumn 2006.

Micheal held me when I got inside, because I was shaking all over. That felt good. Warm all the way down. Did I mention Micheal's feet? They're all the way sexy, and he's always barefoot -he hates shoes. I wish he hated pants and shirts, too.

See, that totally made me feel better about almost getting killed!

I don't know how Micheal hasn't noticed that I stare at his nice ass all the tiime yet. But I'm happy that he's still happily living in the zip code of Obivious, because then I can stare at that hot piece of ass of his without getting caught by him!

At first I thought that maybe he'd already sorta see that I was into him -like, totally into him- but he doesn't seem to want to make the first move if he actually knows.

I thought he might notice my garters and thongs in the laundry by now!

Anyway, went to work then came back, nothing too interesting!

Shane and Claire seem to be having a fight but it's none of my business so I don't wanna get caught up in it. Wait -I think I here Micheal's voice!

No, Eve...don't listen in to a conversation that's not yours to listen in to!

Well, I might as well go to sleep now.

I can't believe what I had just seen! Claire. And. Micheal.

_!!!_

I'm practically speechess! I can't believe that Claire and Micheal were kissing! I knew that Claire knew how I felt, like, gee, I'm so blind and oblivious to the curious look you sent me!

But what's more important is that she knew how I felt but she still went and kissed Micheal. I feel like killing that little b**ch! How could she! I can't take it anymore! I thought that at first I could ignore them when I had to see them again but now I think back to it and see how much hurt she brought to me. I just hope that Micheal has enough sence to see that he's a bit too old for Claire and that I'd be better if he wants a girlfriend.

I just can't believe it.

I remember Shane's face when he saw it. He seemed so heart broken. I just wish that Micheal can see that I have these deep feelings for him but I'm not sure that'll happen anytime soon.

_Eve xxx_


	11. Another Note

_**Another note: **_

_Yes I know that the diary entry was horrible! I couldn't find the right thoughts and perspective to write with. I guess I just don't like Eve enough to be able to write like her._

_I'm so sorry about it!_

_-MM-_


End file.
